The Notorious Prison Guard
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Naruto get's sent to prison, for something he really didn't do, he's stuck with weird friends, a perverted boy called Sai, a crazy red head who is completely scary and a notorious prison guard who makes Naruto his new target...Whats he gonna make Naru do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Notorious Prison Guard **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**Chapter one: Meeting my fellow inmates**

* * *

"Uzumaki come this way" A bulky woman spoke roughly, behind her was a blonde boy, wearing the prisons orange uniform, his hands cuffed, his bright blue eyes looking to the floor, she opened up a security gate, chewing on some gum looking like a camel.

"Oi babe looking like that you will become someone's bitch" the blonde looked up, trying to not give a look of disgust at the way the woman was chewing, and not to stare at her mole, "Go on keep moving, and I'm serious babe, there are a lot of hungry men in there and with your looks and angelic aura they are going to take you whole" Naruto shuddered, slowly walking through another security gate, seeing the guards who opened it checking him out, closing his eyes regretting everything.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 18

Offense : Rape

Slowly opening his eyes once again, seeing a huge hall, three levels to it and green doors, men all looking through the barred areas on their doors, all watching the new comer with keen eyes. The woman continued walking beside the blonde, her keys rattling with every step she took, hearing some whistles Naruto groaned, he really can't last in this place, he just got here and he was already begging to go straight home, he had five years to serve, five damn years.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Naruto jumped, the womans voice boomed throughout the hall, echoing around, "Now babe, you will have a room mate so don't forget to be nice" she winked, her mouth open as she chewed on the gum; the sound of jingling from her keys as she pulled them off her belt as she slowly walked over to a green door, Naruto sighed, slowly following her hearing the mechanic clank of the door unlocking, and then the screech of the huge hinges as she opened it.

"Alright Kiba, welcome your new room mate Naruto Uzumaki" A brown haired boy sat up on his bunk, looking at the woman who turned to face this new comer taking off the hand cuffs, slowly he saw a blonde walking into his cell, a smile forming on his face watching the boys face look up slowly, his bright blue eyes connecting with his dark brown. And then the cell door slamming shut and the woman shouting good luck Uzumaki, making the blonde flinch,

"Yo nice to meet cha, I'm Kiba Inuzuka..I never thought Angels would get sent to prison" he chuckled from the blonde's reaction, a quick glare, "I'm jokin' I'm jokin'"

"Hey I'm Naruto so..how long you been here?" The blonde ask, his roughish voice making the other shudder.

"Came in about a week ago" Naruto nodded, strolling over to the bunk bed, throwing his things onto it.

"Look things I should point out to you, this prison is in a clique system, get me?" the blonde frowned nodding anyway, "Alright, theres the ones you don't mess with.." Naruto rolled his eyes, Kiba frowning "What?"

"We are in a prison, I'm sure everyone here is someone you don't want to mess with" the other boy barked out a laugh,

"True, true but, these are some who will kill you when your alone, or you can get the dangerous ones who stick to the rules until they are free.." the blonde nodded, still frowning,

"And you have the safe ones, if you stick with me I'll introduce you to some of 'em" the blonde sat down on the others bed, continued to listen,

"Oh yeah what ever you do, DO not...At any cost manage to reveal to much about your self" Kiba continued from the sight of the furrowed blonde brows "Theres this patrol officer, known for being one of them bent ones, if 'e manages to get any dirt that you don't want to be revealed, 'e will use it for his own pleasure"

"What?"

"You'll meet 'im soon, when our door gets unlocked" Naruto groaned, getting up off the bed, not liking the sound of this bent prison guard.

"Oh yeah, Naruto be careful, there hasn't been a sexy, new target recently, and an angel like you coming along, just watch your back" the blonde, tanned boy swallowed thickly, looking at his ass in fear, Kiba barking another laugh watching the others antics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba exchanged questions and such, both decided not to tell each other what they were in for, Naruto thinking that being best, if Kiba turned out to be a murder he wont be able to sleep at night. Kiba also explained why he had red triangles on his cheeks, his reason being for tribal family markings, then Kiba asked whats up with the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks and he simply said a stupid drunk night out. Then they heard the opening of doors, and the noise amplifying, Kiba nudged the blonde when foot steps stopped outside their door, the mechanics of the door unlocking and then swinging open, revealing a tall, pale and handsome prison guard, wearing the usual uniform, dark blue shirt with the prisons badge on it, and he wore black trousers, he had jet black raven hair, dark onyx eyes and his build seemed very well built, he looked over at the brown headed boy and then his gaze landed on the new comer.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto" his voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine, it was so seductive and slightly deep, he smirked noticing the overs blank stare, "Alright get out" Kiba dragged the blonde up, pulling him out of the room, Naruto looking at the dark onyx eyes, as they stared back, playful glint shone within them.

"Oi Naruto e's the one to stay clear of, 'e will do what ever 'e wants, his family own this prison, Sasuke Uchiha, that's 'is name"

"I see, thanks for the heads up" as they started walking across the hall, Naruto gulped from the stares he was getting, some saying 'oi oi sexy' and the whistles, Kiba smirked letting go of the tanned boys arms, stopping at a table in the far corner of the hall.

"Alright Naruto these are my friends in 'ere, the one with the pineapple hair is called Shikamaru-" said boy who had his head resting on his arms as he sat at the table made a noise, Naruto raised a blonde brow, and looked back at the triangle cheeked boy, "-The one with long black hair is called Neji-" Neji lifted his lilac eyes up to meet bright blue, his perfectly shaped eye brow raising at the beauty infront of him "-the one with sunglasses on is called Shino, the one with the red swirls on his cheek is called Choji, and the one with the bushy eye brows and bowl haircut is called Lee-" Lee jumped out of his seat, startling Naruto a little "-Every one this is Naruto"

"Naruto I'm pleased to meet you!" Naruto nodded at the bushy eye-browed boy, staring at Kiba wryly after.

"Oi Hyuga.. " everyone turned to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk placed on his perfect face, Naruto frowned looking throughout the group for this Hyuga, Neji stood up looking slightly passive, "Lets have a talk shall we?" Neji nodded, following the officer, Naruto took up a seat looking confused.

"Where is he taking Neji?" Kiba sat next to him sighing, Shikamaru lifted his head,

"He's taking Neji into the closet to get a blow job" Naruto gaped snapping his head over to the boy next to him,

"K-KIBA you didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah I did I said he will try and use it for his pleasure, just watch out"

"Has he got any on you guys?" Naruto asked looking throughout the group, Shikamaru shook his head and put his head back down, Choji shook his head aswell, Lee done the same, Shino seemed unresponsive and Kiba shook his head.

"He goes for the beautiful types" All eyes laid on the blonde who gulped, Shikamaru's gaze moved from the blonde to behind him, making the blonde turn around, a ghostly white boy stood there hands on hips, short jet black hair.

"Hey there, nice to see a new face, my names Sai and yours?" groans could be heard from the group Naruto was with.

"I'm Naruto.." Sai grabbed the seat on the other side of the blonde, sitting down, his eyes full of lust.

"Hey Naruto, what you in here for?" Kiba nudged the tanned boy in the arm lightly, Naruto understanding the signal.

"Nothing big..You?" a pale finger rested on its chin, pretending to think,

"Ah Ah..If you wont tell me yours I wont say mine" Naruto frowned, nodding slowly,

"Oka-" Naruto got disrupted by Neji's return, the boy took his seat and looked to the floor, a pale hand tapped on the table, and the chair screeched against the floor as it got pushed back, blue eyes glided over to Sai standing up, a fake smile on his face.

"I'll see you later" he let his gaze linger on Naruto for a while before walking off, Neji coughed,

"Naruto, you better be careful" blue eyes filled with worry as Neji coughed again standing up and walking away.

"Your Sasuke's new target"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x**

**Read and Review please**

**I don't know whether to continue this story...So tell me if you think I should..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This sucks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback :D I just had a brain wave of a plot and started writing, I'm glad you like it and I shall continue, and sorry if it's rushed, I'm not feeling very good, but I didn't want you to wait until I got better!**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x**

* * *

Naruto had been sitting in the hall for a while now, he couldn't really relate to the others conversation, Shikamaru was fast asleep, well thats what Naruto thought anyway, Kiba was just chatting about random crap and how he missed his dog which bored Naruto to no end; blue eyes panned across the room, checking out all the inmates, some looked really scary and manly and then some looked like females, and there were some who seemed openly gay. Slowly bringing his gaze to fall back onto the group he was sitting with, groaning and letting his forehead rest on the table, repeating I want to go home, I want to go home in his head, realizing that this wouldn't help at all he sat up straight. A guard walked up to the group catching everyones attention,

"Shikamaru Nara you have a visitor...come now" Shikamaru pushed back his chair, lazily getting up and following the prison guard, Naruto sighed banging his head onto the table lightly, a pat on his shoulder was what brought his head up to look at Kiba, who was walking off leaving the blond ( A/N: there I corrected it :D) at the table by himself. While sitting down staring at the wall, he felt someone's eyes boring holes at the back of his head, not daring to turn around and face the person, he continued staring at the wall, his golden brow twitching from the frustration.

Naruto was back in his cell, laying on his bunk staring up at the ceiling, groaning every five minutes, he hated it here, he felt like crying but he knew if he did that and got caught he would only get beaten up for being a wuss.

"What? Not feeling up to making friends?" the tanned boy turned his head to face the prison guard he was advised to stay clear of, standing beside his bunk with a smirk on his face.

"Get off your bed" Naruto raised a golden eyebrow, doing as told, the guard eyed him up , the dangerous smirk on his face growing, finally his onyx eyes met Naruto's blue ones.

"Spread your legs" the blue eyes he was staring at widened and his mouth was a gape,

"P-Pardon?"

"I'm going to search you" golden brows frowned,

"I've already done a search when I entered this plac-"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"Wha?" Sighing Naruto turned around putting his hands on his bed and spreading his legs, rolling his eyes as he felt firm hands touch his torso, patting downwards, finally reaching his hips and then stopping there, Naruto frowned, slowly he felt the guard press against him, and a head leaning on his shoulder,

"Nice, you got a firm ass" the blond clenched his jaw, his blue eyes twinkling with danger,

"Heh I know" Sasuke grinned at the others cocky yet stern tone, grinding up against the other,

"Would you want people knowing you raped a girl? Well to be honest I doubt some would care, but those who might, may make life in prison even harder" cole eyes watched how the others jaw flexed when he clenched it, and how the blue eyes got shadowed by tanned eyelids,

"Its prison I doubt they would care"

"Hmm then what about your dirty little secret?" Naruto slowly turned around, the raven haired guard letting him do so, a dirty smirk was placed on his tanned face, his eyes looking playful,

"What? Had enough of Neji?" thin pale lips grew close to the others, a black brow lifted,

"Hmm..." Blue eyes hardened looking into the darkness,

"And what dirty little secret are we talking about..._officer_" Sasuke backed away, a smile on his face, nodding his head slowly.

"We both know I know, what you wish others not to know" leaving the blond to be baffled, he strolled out of the cell, Naruto watched the other walk out of the room, replaying what he had said in his mind, his hands moving as he did, his eyes grew large, staring at the door.

"He couldn't know that?" he whispered,

_he could, I mean they have files on you, and he must have access as his family own this place_

he leaned against the bed, chewing on his lip his whole expression filled with worry and concern. He had just been trapped by the Notorious Prison Guard, he smirked rolling his eyes slowly, this Sasuke Uchiha was good.

Naruto's first day had sucked, he was laying on his bed, which was extremely uncomfortable, lights out had come a little while ago, he stared at his dark ceiling, regretting how things were, missing his own bed, his own room, his house, his family..A loud snore brought him out of his ongoing thoughts, he looked over his bunk to stare at Kiba, snoring away, flipping onto his back, he groaned.

"This sucks"

------ --------------- ------------ ---------- ------------ ----------- --------- ---------- ----------- -------

It was the early morning and Naruto chose to stay in the hall, Kiba and his friends had left to go into the gym, he was debating on whether he should go to the workshop, make something or maybe he should start attending the church here, anything to keep him busy, he had realized that if you don't have anything to do within the free time you have, you will go insane. A chair pulled up beside him, he slowly looking over, seeing Sai giving a rather fake smile.

"Hey Naruto...Did Kiba and that lot leave you?"

"I wasn't with them to be left" Sai smirked,

"True...I saw the Uchiha go into your cell...You two do anything?" Naruto gave a look of disgust, scrunching up his tanned face,

"Thats disgusting" Sai shrugged, keeping his cold gaze on them oceanic eyes,

"I suppose, your homophobic?"

"No...I'm just saying it's disgusting to do such a thing with him" Sai leaned in close,

"Who wouldn't be disgusting to you then?" a golden brow twitched, pushing the boy away lightly,

"Please, I ain't gay" Naruto glared, Sai backing off and slowly getting up,

"Pity, your real nice to look at, wouldn't mind seeing how you are while...Performing" blue eyes rolled in their socket, scoffing, the other strolled off.

"Not gay?" the blond snapped his head to face the person talking, seeing the raven leaning against the wall, Sasuke smirked, "Liar"

"Many of the people in here are, I am not one of them"

"Sure...I'm here to give you options" Naruto frowned,

"What? Why do you confuse me? Like yesterday?" a sigh of frustration came from the patrol guard,

"I wont tell your secrets if you be my toy"

"You don't know any-"

"It will be put as good behavior, and your time to be spent in here will shorten" the guard smirked when he managed to hit a soft spot in the blond idiot's attention span,

"How can you do that? Is that what your doing to Neji? Making him fuck you-"

"Fuck? And no I'm not doing this with Neji, I'm simply playing around with him, you wouldn't understand, clan differences" he slowly sat down on the table the blond was at, looking at him seriously,

"Yeah your right I don't understand, what do I have to do for you?"

"What ever I ask, but you have to do it good, or good behavior won't be rewarded" he got up, blue eyes following him, he turned around "Think about it, I'll come see you in your cell later" and with that he walked off, leaving the golden haired boy to ponder, there was no doubt that Sasuke could reward such a thing, it seemed like he had quite a bit of power even as a guard, but was Naruto willing to become a toy for freedom?

TBC

EroLoco ~ x x

Read and Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: I'm sorry...I haven't really been that motivated to write this story..But the reviews and suggestions have helped.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed, the silence was killing the blond he needed to do something. The sound of the shaft on the door caught the attention of both boys it opening to onyx eyes,

"Uzumaki...What do you say?" Kiba frowned glaring at the guard while Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes,

"I..." a battle of yes and no was going on in his head, he continued to connect his blue eyes with the black ones staring coldly at him,

"No" them dark eyes narrowed and the sound of a growl was heard from the other side of the door. The shaft slammed shut and Naruto laid down rolling on his side to face the wall, the shifting of the sheets below was what Naruto heard before he felt someones hand on his shoulder,

"Oi Naruto, what did 'e mean?"

"He wanted me to be his toy, so I could be rewarded with good behavior" he turned onto his back, his head looking at the brown haired boy who was smirking,

"And you said no?" he barked out a laugh and clapped his hands, looking extremely impressed,

"Yeah?"

"You are the first to reject the Uchiha's offers, some welcome the idea of being 'is toy, but none of them had been rewarded with good behavior" blond eyebrows frowned his eyes narrowing,

"Then why me?" the other shrugged, leaning against the wall,

"No idea..." was the final thing the other said before vanishing to lay on his bunk.

"Odd.."

Sasuke was in a extremely bad mood, how dare that blond haired idiot reject him; he was currently sitting in the staff room ,him being alone with a bulky woman, a smirk grew along his lips making the bulky woman raise an hairy eyebrow,

"What's wrong with you?" she asked sitting down at the table, as black hair shook,

"Nothing much...I better go, about time Gaara gets released from being in solitary confinement" he got up and walked to the door, looking at the woman sitting at the table, gulping down a hot mug of coffee, he shivered as he walked down the hall, she was so masculine.

"Oi Gaara...Come now its time to return to your cell, try and not kill your fellow inmates, it's getting annoying" the raven said while pushing the cuffed red head down the hall, his light eyes glaring at the walls,

"..Hn.." he was shoved past a security gate and then pushed roughly towards his cell, the green door opening to Sai smirking,

"Sai don't piss him off, and Gaara this is your last warning, if you do not cooperate, we will have to permanently keep you in solitary confinement" the red head glared at the raven, his cuffs being yanked off and then his body being shoved roughly into the cell.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to-" before Sai could finish he was pinned to his bed by the furious red head, light turquoise eye's roamed the others body, causing the pale boy to sigh,

"I haven't done anything with anyone else...I promise" the grip Gaara had on the other finally letting go as he sat up.

"..Good.."

"Oi Kiba get the fuck out, I wish to talk to Uzumaki alone" Kiba glared before walking out of the cell, leaving the blond and the raven,

"I said no, what else is there to talk about?" Sasuke walked up to him, smirking,

"Get undressed" the tanned boy remained emotionless staring at the guard,

"What?" Sasuke tugged on the boys orange clothing,

".Off"

"Why?" Sasuke laughed through his nose a dirty smirk on his face,

"Are you disobeying me?" the blond growled, his blue eyes narrowing,

"No I'm simply asking why?"

"I don't need a reason, just do it, you did it when you entered here, it shouldn't be so hard to do it now?" the blond gave the other a dirty look, slowly taking off his clothes, Sasuke turned around and closed the cell door, looking over his shoulder to watch the blond go for his underwear,

"Stop" the blond looked up, frowning as his thumb was hooked to the top of the underwear "Now you could be doing this for me with getting rewarded for good behavior or..You could be doing this for nothing" he slowly walked towards the blond, staring at the cold glare he was getting from the bright blue eyes, his pale hands touching the boys stomach, making the skin jerk from the coldness of his hands, Naruto breathed in and out harshly, still glaring at the man in front of him.

"And what if I don't do either?" he whispered looking at the others mouth, as he felt the hands run up along his sides,

"I will say you are unsafe to be with anyone and you will be kept in solitary confinement" the glare faulted as the blue orbs grew wide,

"You can't do that" Sasuke smirked,

"Oh I believe I can, what ever I say goes.." he leaned in close, grazing his teeth along the tanned shoulder, "What do you say?" he whispered huskily into the others ear, nipping the lobe afterwards, Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth,

"If I go to solitary confinement you can't touch me right?" a chuckle vibrated into his ear,

"No I can touch you as much as I want in there, the only difference is you won't be having anyone else's company but mine, either way I win" his hands ran down the boys sides a little to fast, causing the tanned boy to shiver feeding Sasuke's smirk to no end.

"...Fine..." he gritted out with his eye's still closed, feeling a tongue run along his neck and down his chest, suddenly his eye's snapped open as his hand gripped onto the black hair when the tongue got a little to close, Black eye's looked up pulling his tongue back into his mouth while slowly standing up, the tanned hands letting go of the raven,

"..Ah sorry got a little carried away.." the none apologetic tone made Naruto frown "..get dressed and get out.." he turned and started walking to the green door, before looking over his shoulder to get a satisfied smirk from having won his new toy.

The blond walked out of the cell and was greeted by Kiba,

"What 'e want?" Naruto looked slightly pissed looking in the direction of where Sasuke was standing,

"...He won.." Naruto walked on past, taking a seat on a empty table, Kiba sitting down next to him,

"How?"

"Threatened solitary confinement" Kiba clicked his tongue while shaking his head,

"What a bastard" the blond nodded, both boys looked up when hearing a chair scrape along the floor, Kiba looking a little scared and Naruto raised an eyebrow as there was some sexy red head glaring at him for no reason.

"Come Naruto sit with us, this is 'is tabl-" he looked back at the blond and saw him walking up to the scary red head, panicking he rushed up and grabbed the sunkissed idiot before he spoke up.

"Are you stupid?" he hissed into the tanned ear, Naruto just flapped his arms about glaring at the brown haired boy choking him,

"Let me-" he was dragged towards another table with Kiba's friends on it and forcefully thrown to sit down,

"He's Gaara you don't talk to Gaara!" Naruto opened his mouth and gave a confused look,

"Why not?"

"He's insane, murdered 'is uncle, total outcast" the tanned boy gulped, looking around at Shikamaru and Neji,

"I see..." lilac eye's connected with blue, a staring competition going on, without the blond realizing a small blush appeared on the pale cheeks of Neji before he redirected his weird gaze.

"Uzumaki you have a visitor, come" Naruto nodded, slowly following the officer, he slapped some cuffs on his wrists and herded the blond into the visiting hall, the blond looked around until he saw someone unexpecting, he walked up to the them and took a seat.

"Iruka.." Blue eye's met stern brown ones, a tanned man was sitting at the table, his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail he had a scar running along his nose and he was wearing a gray suit.

"Naruto you look...good" the blond rolled his eyes,

"I haven't been in here for long" slowly reconnecting his gaze with the man infront, making the others brown eye's redirect their gaze.

"Look Naruto...I wanted to see how you were, and talk about...this" the sunkissed boy nodded,

"I mean rape...I thought I brought you up better than that!" scolded Iruka

"I didn't do anything!" he hissed, slowly looking around he found Sasuke standing there smirking,

"Look Sakura wouldn't just lie about something like that!" brown eyes scattered across the others face,

"What and you think I'm lying about being.." he looked around before he leaned in and whispered "..Gay?" Iruka raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you whispering?" the blond sighed looking over at Sasuke,

"Because people don't know I'm gay in here" Iruka nodded slightly,

"Look I...I don't know...If you was gay I would have known..." Naruto frowned,

"Iruka! I am gay, anyway I was going out with Sakura when she accused me of rape"

"It doesn't matter, obviously if she didn't conse-"

"She consented it! Damn it I'm gay she made me gay! This is her revenge for me dumping her!"

"I don't think she would-" Naruto stood up glaring at the concerned looking brown eyes,

"Look if you want to keep sticking up for Sakura why did you come?...Bye Iruka" Iruka stood up trying to find the words to say until it was to late, the blond had vanished, sighing, he slowly left the visitors room.

Naruto was escorted back Sasuke was walking beside the frustrated blond,

"What no one believe your gay?" blue eyes snapped to look at the raven,

"So you knew?"

"I said I knew, but don't they know the other thing what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"I see..Sure"

"Look...I...Forget it" Sasuke frowned,

"Giving up so easily?"

"I...It's to late for me to try and justify myself..." onyx eyes watched how the blue eyes became lifeless,

"It doesn't really matter what others think" the blond looked over at Sasuke, a little taken back from the soft tone of voice.

"Huh?"

"If you know that you didn't do it, then it doesn't matter what others think"

"Erm yes it does Mr Perfect!" a black brow raised,

"I won't be able to have a normal life after all this, I'll be known as a rapist!"

"Start a new life somewhere else then" the blond stopped, turning to look at the guard,

"Are you really the prick ass guard who forced me to be his 'toy'?"

"Look your testing my kindness...Think yourself lucky that I'm being nice" he said while softly shoving the blond to continue walking, hearing a sigh escape the boys lips,

"Why are you giving me options anyway?" the blond whispered,

"To be honest I don't know, just carry on walking I can't be bothered to talk anymore".

They continued walking in silence, Sasuke taking off the cuffs and watching the boy stroll towards his cell looking a little defeated. Sighing as he walked past some cells he could hear little whimpers and moans, the curiosity stopping him in his tracks made him walk up towards the green door. The moans were getting a little louder, looking around before he peeked though the hole in the shaft, his eye's widened, backing away slightly as his face grew hot, dashing towards his cell, not knowing that the raven was watching him still, wondering what made the idiot so flustered he decided to check it out. Sighing when he finally found out what scared off the blond,

"Gaara, Sai? If your going to do that in here do it silently" Sai looked up from having his face in a pillow looking flustered and Gaara remained expressionless, Sasuke cut his eye and closed the cell door, clicking his tongue when the moans started again, slowly making his way to Naruto's cell.

"I though you was gay, why run off while seeing that?" The blond jumped turning to face the raven, his face beetroot red,

"Eh? They were having sex!"

"I know..." he trailed off, something clicking in his head causing a dirty smirk to form,

"Naruto are you a virgin, I mean with men?" the blond flinched, feeding Sasuke's dirty grin.

"We'll have to change that.." he walked towards the flustered blond, licking his lips.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hey you bastard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: I was finding it really difficult writing this I actually deleted the first two versions. Actually they deleted them selves and I'm not exactly that good with SasuNaru..But I have to thank BUMBLE BEE for helping me..Big thanks to her XD woo! :D And I have to thank you all for your lovely reviews..Thank you :D**

* * *

"W-Wait!!" Naruto backed into a corner, holding his hands up defensively while the raven got closer,

"Get undressed" the blond shook his head looking slightly fearful, Sasuke rose a perfect shaped eyebrow, his smirk turning into a sexy one.

"Are you disobeying? I mean I could take you to sol-"

"Woah! What do you have some type of split personality disorder?" Sasuke stopped confused by the others words,

"What?"

"One minute your a mean bastard, and then your all nice and then you turn into some rapist! Your the one who should be in my prison clothes and have my record, not me!" Sasuke sighed,

"Your an idiot you know that?" he continued walking up to the blond,

"N-No...Its rape if I don't consent it!" feeling hands tug at his orange clothing he swallowed thickly,

"I'll be gentle" Naruto thought for a second, then his eye brow twitched,

"And why am I the one being fucked?" Sasuke really couldn't believe the sunkissed boy in front of him, was he really willing to debate about who is going to be fucked when he's about to be raped?

"Well if you enter me...It means you will be an actual rapist" he shoved the blond against the wall "Look take this off! You know the consequences if you don't listen to what I say" his dark eyes watched as the blond undressed himself, noticing that he didn't make eye contact with him at all, he backed away slightly letting the tanned boy have more room to take off his clothing, finally leaving him in his underwear the blond turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth as he let his dignity become tarnished,

"Can you not stare at me like that?" finally fiery blue eyes connected with onyx, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of Kiba's bed,

"Either way I'm going to see you" Naruto sent a glare at the raven,

"Well if I could have it my way I wouldn't be having to strip" jerking backwards slightly as Sasuke stood up with an annoyed expression,

"Turn around" not daring to argue he turned around facing the wall, his thumb hooking onto his underwear,

"Take them off" Naruto closed his eyes while gritting his teeth, even though he was facing the wall he could still feel the others stare visually raping him,

"Naruto I will tear them off you if you don't take them off now" the tanned boy swallowed thickly before slowly pulling down his underwear, letting them drop to the floor,

"Hands against the wall and bend over"

"W-Wait your not just gonna..Like..Er"

"Stick my penis in you? No I'm not....Yet anyway." once again the blond swallowed, hearing the others foot steps, the feeling of cold hands on his hips making his skin shiver, then a smooth finger running up along his spine,

"Suck" the sunkissed boy opened his eyes slightly confused, but then looked at the fingers that was to the side of his head,

"What?"

"Suck you moron..Does it look like there is any lube around here?" a golden brow twitched from the name calling, "And don't you dare bite me because I will ride you while being dry" Naruto cringed, slowly turning his head and sucking onto the others fingers, which tasted like tropical fruit, after making sure they were fully lubricated with the blonds sliver he pulled his fingers back,

**---------(okay this is the LEMON ZONE If you do not like, do not read the rest of this chapter)---------------**

"Now Naruto do what they asked you to do when you had a strip search, bend over and-"

"I know I know" he bent over, his hands moving from the wall to stretch his cheeks, feeling slightly exposed and feeling like crying.

"Ready?" the blond rolled his eyes and snorted, then making a weird noise as Sasuke shoved his finger in,

"Don't give me attitude" the blond shivered as the raven probed his finger around, his eyebrow twitching the further the finger went, slowly twirling and stretching his tight entrance, making the blonde bite his bottom lip, slowly the second finger was added causing the blond the hiss.

"I thought you said gentle you bastar-ar..Fuck" Sasuke smirked while scissoring his fingers, Naruto snapped his eyes closed, trying to get used to the weird feeling, but the stretching wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. When the third finger was added he made a weird noise.

"You okay? Spread wider, that may help you" the tanned hands parted his cheeks further, another strangled noise sounded when Sasuke started pumping his fingers in and out of his entrance, pushing his fingers deeper with each thrust, getting more excited with each breathless noise the blond made. Doing a few more pumps letting his finger wonder around the muscled walls, slowly massaging and pressing until he found the spot that made a moan escape the luscious lips, penetrating against it harder watching the way the tanned body shook, how his hands were loosing the grip on his cheeks, deciding that it was the best time to pull out his fingers and undo his zipper.

"Naruto" his dark eyes roaming around the smooth tanned canvas of a back, looking at how the shoulder blades looked when the boy bent over and gripped onto his ass,

"Hm?" his body was still trying to remember the weird surge of pleasure that ran throughout it,

"Turn around and suck, unless you want it to hurt more" the blond dropped his hands and slowly turned around, showing Sasuke a half hearted glare before getting on his knees, gulping when finally looking at the size of the others member,

"W-Will that fit?" he looked up and glared a little more from the satisfied smirk the pale man was currently wearing.

"Just hurry.." grabbing hold of the throbbing member he opened his mouth, lapping it with his tongue, slowly taking it in whole, pumping it in an unknown rhythm, making the raven start breathing hard, finally gripping onto the blond hair and yanking his head back,

"That should be enough" Naruto looked at the member in front of him, gulping and hissing when feeling his hair being yanked up.

"Oww.." Sasuke spun the boy around and forced him to bend over, tanned hands holding onto the walls, for the little support they can give from his hands being slightly sweaty,

"Ready? Relax or this is going to hurt a lot more" once again the blond snorted ready to make a remark about being relaxed when your being forced to have sex, but he was stopped from feeling something hard and thick slowly enter him, making him strangle out a noise, Sasuke closed his eyes slowly while slowly pushing in further then opening his eyes when he managed to enter the whole of his member; blue orbs widened from having the uncomfortable intruder every time he moved a little to get balance he winced from the pain.

"Ready" before Naruto could speak up Sasuke's member moved out and pushed back in, causing the blond to gasp, slowly repeating causing the blond to make more strangle noises. Tanned fingers tried to dig into the concrete wall, his strangled noises turning into moans, the thrusts picking up pace and getting in deeper, making the tanned boys knees become weak, Sasuke holding onto his hips trying his best to keep the boy standing,

"Slow-Ah" the sunkissed boy tried to speak but his breathing was trying to keep up with his racing heart, the pain and pleasure of the penetrating thrusts causing his body to heat up twice as much, his sweaty hands loosing grip, slipping on the wall he slowly fell to his knee's bringing Sasuke down with him, leaning his head on the floor as Sasuke continued thrusting, speeding up his pace even more making the blonds cries of pleasure echo throughout the cell, his body reacting as his hips started to thrust backwards, causing Sasuke to moan, letting out his breathless understandable words, teeth grazed along a tanned back and moans became muffled from the boys skin, bodies becoming sweaty and sticky. Finally nearing their limit, a pale hand snaked around Naruto and started pumping the neglected member, causing Naruto's body to tremble from twice as much pleasure, his finger's trying desperately to dig into the flooring, moaning against the floor his muscles clenched around the intruding member and he finally released into the pale hand, not long after did Sasuke fill the blonds inside, pulling himself out and sitting down, leaning against the bed for support, Naruto collapsed on the floor, both trying to calm their racing hearts; breathing harshly, hazy blue eyes watched as Sasuke got up and walked towards the toilet, grabbing the toilet paper and wiping his dick clean of his seed, doing up his zipper he bent down next to Naruto, turning the boys face and latching onto the boys lips, pulling back to allow the boy to breathe and smirking from the hungry look he was getting from those hazy blue eyes,

"Dobe"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Painful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thanks for you reviews made me motivated to write straight away...Thank you :D Please enjoy...**

* * *

Sasuke left the cell looking extremely satisfied, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the inmates, Sai was leaning against the wall smirking as Sasuke walked past him.

"Made the sexy blond scream didn't you" the only reply he got from the guard was a glare,

"Next time you and Gaara want to fuck, do it quietly" Sai scoffed before getting of the wall and walking over to the red head. Naruto stayed laying down on the floor, wasn't to sure if he could move, his ass hurt like hell and he was feeling incredibly dirty from what he just done and the feeling of liquid running down his thigh just made him want to gag. Slowly pulling himself up he leaned against the wall hissing when a sharp pain came from his ass, grabbing a tissue and wiping the floor, then cleaning himself up the best he can, freaking out when the cell door opened he covered his privates, looking weirded out when it was Sasuke carrying a bowl of hot water and a cloth. Slowly putting the bowl down he closed the cell door again, raising an eyebrow at the blonds baffled expression,

"What? Though I would just let you be all dirty?" he knelled down and soaked the cloth in the water, wringing it out before wiping the blonds thigh, only to have it snatched away.

"Thanks but I can do it...You've already taken my fucking virginity, I wanna keep whats left of my dignity" Sasuke nodded looking uninterested what pissed the blond off even more, watching him wince when he tried to wipe his ass,

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" he shouted as he threw the cloth and laid down on his side "I hate you Sasuke.." the blond choked out, Sasuke looked at the blond, feeling something churn inside of him, slowly picking up the cloth and dipping it into the hot water, wringing it out he tenderly wiped the sensitive area,

"..Sorry.." Naruto turned slightly to face the man, giving a half hearted glare,

"Its to late for sorry you asshole..your such a prick you know that?!" he laid his head on the floor again, feeling so damn violated he wanted to cry, he honestly did, covering his face with his hands and snapping his eyes closed, trying to control his harsh breaths and the tears that wanted to be freed from his blue eyes.

"..Y-Your such a bastard!.." feeling the cloth stop moving and the body heat from the other, he slowly pulled away his hands looking up at Sasuke, his facial expression showing he had given up with life "Not again...Seriously.." he stared at the soft concerned expression he was getting from them normally emotionless eyes,

"..I'm sorry..Your never going to hear that from me ever again..But know that I mean it"

"Eh? You seriously do have some fucking split personality" the raven bowed his head and gently kissed the boys shoulder, "Sasuke..your lucky my body Is aching right now, and the fact that your an officer! Or I would kick your ass!" Sasuke smirked, kissing the boys shoulder again.

"And what...you think your to high a mighty to say sorry more than once?" he struggled to keep his blue eyes connected with Sasuke's, as his head was getting a little heavy, so he rested it on the floor again, waiting for the others reply,

"Exactly that" his golden eyebrow twitched, and his face scrunched up "What?"

"My fucking ass full of your damn nastiness! Thats what!" Sasuke stopped hovering over the blond and continued wiping him down, then he started helping him get dressed, as much as Naruto objected to it.

After that Sasuke told Kiba that Naruto is sleeping on the bottom bunk and if he had a problem he should just keep it to himself, unless he wanted to accidentally break a few ribs, in which Kiba didn't really argue, he was to busy trying not to shit himself. Slowly walking into his cell he saw Naruto sleeping, deciding it would be best to leave him alone he walked back out, sitting on the table with Neji.

"Neji..Naruto is exhausted, 'e must have done 'im roughly" the pale boy frowned,

"He had intercourse with him?"

"Yeah, seems that way, 'e can't even make it to sleep on 'is bunk..Why sounding so surprised?"

"He doesn't sleep with people in here" Kiba itched his cheek, looking over at Sasuke talking to another guard, then returned to looking at Neji,

"What? I swear 'e does" the pale boy shook his head,

"No..Just makes you do other degrading things..But he never had intercourse with me"

"But..you came back to us and you couldn't sit down for a week"

"Just because I said he doesn't, doesn't mean I don't get done by someone else" Kiba's eyes widened,

"Is it another bent officer? Or inmate??"

"There are a load of bent officers in this place Kiba..Your lucky you haven't been pulled up yet.."

"Great.."

"Naruto!" Sai peeped into the cell seeing the blond laying down, smirking he walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, slowly stroking the blond locks,

"Seems like Sasuke got lucky..I should have forced you while Gaara was in solitary confinement...I wonder what you was like?"

".!" the pale hand retreated back, his eyes widened from the fierce gaze he was getting from them hazy blue eyes "Touch me again, and I will kick your fucking ass"

"Naru-chan you can hardly move" the blond growled,

"Well then just wait until I can"

"Oh is that a threat or a promise?"

"Sai.." both looked to the door, well Naruto struggled to, but from the expression on Sai's face it was some one terrifying,

"G-Gaara..It's not what..I"

"Go into our cell now.." the pale boy nodded before rushing out of the cell, Naruto looked around confused slightly, hearing someone named Gaara walk up to him,

"You stay away from him, or you will die-"

"Gaara...What did I say about threatening to kill people?" the red head turned around to face Sasuke, glaring as he walked out of the cell.

"Eh? Is that the bastard called Sasuke?" hearing a snort he nodded "Yeah it's him, what do you want? If you want a second round fuck off" the moment the other came into his vision, his eyes attached to him, watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed,

"Shut up moron...I was just checking on you" he narrowed his eyes when the blond scoffed,

"Your full of shit you know that? Fucking bull shit, you and your split personality go fuck off somewhere"

"Naruto I am not the one with the split personality" blue eyes closed,

"Neither am I.."

"If I had gone at it longer would I have seen your other half?"

"I haven't got a split personality" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly,

"Naruto..Thats the reason why you are in here..You won't admit to it"

"Why the fuck do you care asshole? Why are you offering me good behavior? And I don't have a fucking personality problem so there isn't anything to admit to" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blond who was now glaring at him, still lying on his stomach with his butt in the air slightly,

"I said before..I don't know! And yes you do!" he got up stiffly, still looking at the other as he did.

"Wha? Where are you going?"

"Your pissing me off" the tanned boy blinked,

"I'M PISSING YOU OFF? YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!! YOU HAVE SOME FRO-DON'T SLAM THE DAMN CELL DOOR ON ME WHEN I'M-Oh fuck you" lowering his ass he winced, his ass still hurt like hell and the parts on Naruto's back where Sasuke was grazing his teeth along were starting to hurt aswell,

"_Let's get him back, he wants to see me_ " the blond blinked,

"Go to hell!" he whispered

"_What? Thats not nice"_

"You don't fucking exist so shut up!"

"_Is he going to come back for more?" _

"Shut up!Shut up!SHUT UP!!" The scream echoed through the hall, making all the inmates stop and stare at the green cell door, Kiba got up off his chair and was about to go over until a load of guards started jogging over to the cell.

"Uzumaki, are you okay?" Sasuke pushed all the officers out of the way looking down at the distressed blond, covering his ears with his hands and shaking,

"Naruto.." the blond looked up, his eyes huge and full of fear they remained like that until his expression turned grim, and a growl erupted from his throat,

"YOU ITS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTAR-"

Kiba frowned from hearing his room mates voice echo throughout the hall again, his frown digging deeper when he saw a load of guards carrying the boy out, dragging him towards the solitary confinement area, slowly turning back to look at Neji who looked equally confused.

"What's going on?" both boys looked at Shikamaru who was rubbing his eyes,

"No idea"

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Naruto was thrown into a room, Sasuke walking into it and closing the red door behind him, Naruto tried to bring himself to stand but his ass felt like it had been split open.

"You!..Get the fuck away from me you asshole!" Sasuke frowned,

"Naruto.." he paused when seeing tears streaming down the tanned face,

"Y-You..I-I Hate you!" leaning against the bed he tried to glare, but glaring only made it harder for him to see through the watery vision he was having to cope with.

"Y-You..Bastard!..Y-You.." Sighing the raven walked up to the blond, kneeling beside him.

"D-Don't touch me! Y-You said if I did what you said I wouldn't be in here!"

"You flung yourself at me..Attacking me will get you sent in here" the blond wiped his eyes, sniffing every other second.

"What happened?"

"You...That's what happened"

"Your testing my patients...Tell me what made you scream"

"Nothing"

"Something did...was it your other half?" the blond turned to him,

"Why the fuck do you think I have a other half?"

"Never you mind..Just tell me...Who or what made you scream" the blond remained silent for a second, sighing from frustration the pale guard stood up and walked to the door,

"Fine don't talk..You calm down and I'll see how long you have to stay in here until I can let you out" With that the sound of the door slamming shut was all the blond heard when he lifted his head.

"_Shall we make him scream next time?.."_

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review.. x x x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Heres...Kyuubi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

Naruto sat in the isolated room, sitting awkwardly on the bed, he had been in there for a few hours now, or at least it seemed that way. The lock on the door turning brought the blond to look, Sasuke came in looking exhausted slowly glancing over at the blond who quickly turned to face the floor again.

"Naruto have you calmed down? If so I can take you out now" Sasuke frowned when there was no response,

"Moron if you don't answer I'm going to have to leave you in here over night" the blond slowly stood up and nodded to the other person in the room, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, running a tired hand through his dark locks he walked up to the blond, about to speak until the blond finally spoke up.

"I'm ready to go" the raven nodded, walking to the door and opening it, waiting for the blond to walk slowly up to him, "Don't even try to insult the way I am walking.."

"What would be the point when I'm the cause, anyway lets get you washed up properly before returning to your cell"

"Why do you sound so damn proud? You bastard".

When Naruto finally entered his cell Kiba had been napping on the top bunk, in which he awakened when the mechanics of the cell door opening screeched throughout the smallish cell. Slowly rubbing his eyes he looked at the blond, jumping off the bunk when the cell door closed behind the tanned boy.

"N-Naruto? What happened?" he watched the boy walk over and sit down wincing as he did,

"I guess I got pissed off at that asshole, couldn't control my anger" Kiba looked sympathetically at the other, watching the boy lay down looking really uncomfortable,

"Ah Kiba my ass hurts like hell, sorry but I need to express my pain" the brown haired boy nodded, still looking a little sympathetically, seeing how even though the boy looked like he was in pain he was still radiating sex appeal, Naruto seemed to notice the others change in expression, how his eyes seemed filled with lust but not of a forceful nature. Then the blonds vision started going black, darkness consuming it, thats when he heard laughing in his head, with such malice.

"_Kiba..."_ the dark haired inmate snapped out of his lustful daze, swallowing from the others change in tone,

"Yeah?" the tanned boy beckoned for the other to lean in close,

"_I have something interesting to tell you"_ Kiba leaned forward

"What is it?"

"_Kiss me.._" the brown haired boy's eyes widened but he never made a move to retreat away, causing the tanned boy to give a sexy smirk sending shivers down Kiba's spine.

"What?.."

"_I'll only say it once...If you want to kiss me do it now"_ Kiba swallowed, leaning in further to press his lips up against Naruto's, who was wearing a lustful gaze of his own, but seemed a lot more powerful and forceful than what ever Kiba could create, pulling back from the kiss both boys moved back in, opening their mouths to get straight to it, Naruto's tongue being the dominant of them both, entering and rubbing up against Kiba's, both becoming in sync with each other as their kiss lingered on, stopping as Naruto slowly pushed the boy off him.

"_Goodnight Kiba"_ Said boy nodded, looking completely stunned and moved to jump up to the top bunk. Naruto turned onto his side touching his lips, his eyes wide filled with worry.

"Oh shit..." he whispered.

Morning had come and Naruto looked deathly, his eyes were half lidded and he looked exhausted, Kiba kept avoiding Naruto the blond knowing that Kiba was wondering how to press the subject of their little good night kiss, which Naruto kept to playing clueless. Why had Naruto looked so deathly? He hadn't been able to sleep because it got to the stage where he couldn't deny having another person reside within him, and truthfully it horrified the boy to no end, questions like did he really rape Sakura crossing his mind, and what other things could he have done while being taken over by this other person. Who was this other person? Did they have a name? Sitting at a table by himself he hid his face with his hands, his ass felt much better than what it felt like yesterday, he could cope with the sharp pains, slowly turning his head to look over at Kiba who just happened to be staring at him, groaning he hid his face once more.

"What did you do with Kiba?" the blond jumped from the cold tone, staring at the one who took his virginity,

"W-What? How is that any of your business..." Sasuke glared and leaned close,

"Your my toy, do as I say and answer.."

"I did nothing with him.." which wasn't a lie, his other person did something with Kiba. He frowned when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't letting up, putting up his stubbornness Sasuke sighed,

"Why do you look like you haven't slept? Surely you don't look like this in the morning"

"Take a wild fucking guess..I haven't got no sleep"

"I didn't hurt you that bad.." memories of what he and the raven had done came to mind, his cheeks growing hot he turned his face away from the asshole who tainted his pureness,

well pureness in the sense of anal virginity.

"I couldn't sleep.."

"Why not?" blue eyes looked up at the raven, it seemed like he was the only one who knew of Naruto's...Problem, could he trust him? Ask him to help? Or should he hold onto the last ounce of pride he could possibly have? Sasuke noticed the blond having a debate in his head and looked around before dragging the blond up and pulling him into the direction of the boys cell, when finally throwing the boy into the room he closed the door.

"Sasuke just because I can sit down properly don't mean you can fuck me again!"

"No moron...It looked like you had something to ask me, but was unsure" The blond blinked and then frowned still wondering what he should do, he had to keep his pride, thats all he really had left. Or maybe he should just be a man and tell Sasuke that he was right and he needed help before a kiss with Kiba ends up leading to sex. Naruto outwardly grimaced, making Sasuke stare at him like he was insane.

"Well?"the blond brought himself back to reality, clearing his throat as he redirected his eyes,

"Well....Sasuke...There may be the slight chance you was correct" he mumbled, looking slowly to meet confused dark eyes,

"Pardon? I can't hear you if your mumbling" Naruto repeated it but just as quietly, causing the guard to walk up to him, looking slightly annoyed,

"Repeat it"

"There...May be a slight chance you was..Correct" the raven remained confused,

"About what? Make sense you idiot, it's the damn morning, no one is interested in trying to figure things out just yet" the blond glared,

"You were right, I do have some...Other half" he watched as Sasuke blinked, his expression remaining the same and then turning into anger startling the blond.

"What did you do with Kiba?" he moved forward, looking down on the blond.

"I didn't-" a fist hit the wall beside them making the tanned boy jump,

"Don't play games with me Naruto" cowering slightly he decided to just spit it out,

"I kissed him..."

"What? And he let-"

"Why are you getting all pissed off for?! Asshole!" black eyes widened, it appeared that he hadn't asked himself that question yet, so why was he getting to annoyed by hearing this? Frowning he simply avoided the question, why? Because he is an Uchiha. Clearly the blond didn't understand that, so as he went to press the issue he was stopped by the others lips pressed against his. Naruto gasping was when Sasuke stuck his tongue inside the other's mouth, pushing his back near the wall, his dark eyes glaring at the blue as the kiss became more heated, feeling the tanned hands pull him closer, separating their lips, tilting his head slightly as he moved back in, catching Sasuke off guard. He only kissed the blond to shut him up right? Right? Rolling his eyes before closing, holding onto the boys hips pushing him against the wall slowly running them up the boys side.

"Sa-" the blond mumbled when quickly breaking for air but was cut off when Sasuke kissed him straight away, letting their tongues clash against each other once more before pulling back.

"..What?.."

_"You...You better satisfy my needs.."_ Sasuke blinked in confusion, suddenly realizing what was happening he smirked,

"So you finally come out?" he watched in fascination as the blond turned extremely fox like, his hazy blue eyes full of lust, how the syllables rolled so smoothly off the boys tongue, how he sounded so much more huskier and deep. The blond looked at the others lips, brushing his lips against them, grazing his teeth along the skin as the tanned hands ran through the jet black hair, making a few strands fall out of place and fall to Sasuke's face, letting his tanned nose touch the others soft cheek,

"_I like your smell...."_ Sasuke smirked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to watch the others antics,

"If I satisfy you, will you not go to others for your pleasure?" playful blue eyes looked up at him, a sexy grin appearing on his tanned face,

"_Maybe..."_ he winced when a pale hand grabbed his ass, making the playful eyes turn into a glare, _"...We will see if you can first.."_ with that the blond let his thumb softly brush against the smooth pale cheek, closing his eyes.

"Bastard...Get off my ass!.." Sasuke jerked and then let go,

"Do you know what just happened?" he watched the tan hands leave his face and drop to their owners sides.

"I'm guessing the other me came out" the raven nodded, before backing away slightly,

"How am I meant to get rid of him?..It?" the raven shrugged,

"I don't know if you can....But I have a theory" the blond raised a golden brown,

"When you get into the sexual drive of things, your other half shows itself"

"What?...So I...Could have raped Sakura?" Sasuke thought for a moment,

"What do you feel when he takes over?" the blond put a finger to his chin and thought for a second,

"Well darkness takes over my vision.." Sasuke nodded "And I come to my senses not long after"

"Well did you ever experience that while being with Sakura?" the blond shook his head,

"I was awake during sex with her.." Sasuke glared, feeling something churn within him once more, making him feel a little hateful towards this Sakura.

"God..That was the worst sex I have ever had" fighting down the smile that wanted to appear on his face, Sasuke remained expressionless, nodding slowly.

"Then that answers your question...You can't have raped her" the blue eyes seemed a little hopeful from hearing that, slowly lowering his gaze to the floor,

"So..What did he say?" Sasuke smirked, thinking of the best ways to tell the blond, either way the idiot won't believe what Sasuke tells him.

"He said I better satisfy you...Or you will be going onto others"

"W-What! No he didn't.." scared blue eyes scattered around the others face, searching for some hint of a lie, but Sasuke didn't seem the type to show emotions, unless it was them odd times but even then Sasuke snapped back to being a cold heartless asshole.

"So...What does that mean?"

"The other half of you is a hungry ass fucker"

"EH?!?! Does that mean your going to let me...F-Fuck you?" the blond blushed, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He never actually thought of that "I mean Sasuke..If you got pissed off from kissing Kiba..What you going to be like with me fucking him?" he flinched when he saw the cole eyes narrow dangerously.

"Very well" the blond gaped watching the raven turn around "But only when he comes out...Other wise you will be the one being fucked"

"R-Really? I was joking" watching the guard walk out of the cell a small smile tugged at his lips.

_We will make him scream...He will rue the day he took Kyuubi on..._The blond blinked, that wasn't his voice in his head, sounded different some how.

"...Kyuubi..."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x**

**Read and Review ~ x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: INTERUPTIONS? WHO DARES INTERUPTS KYUUBI'S SEXY TIME?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :D**

**A/N: Ah totally sorry Wafflebot *Puppy dog eyes* forgive me?...Hehe..For the rest of you please enjoy XD**

* * *

Naruto decided to sit outside when they finally got the chance, he was currently sitting on a bench biting his nails in frustration as Kyuubi wouldn't shut up. A golden brow twitched from another comment that sounded within his head.

_Oh..He has a fine ass...Hmm..I'd tap that..I'D TAP THAT GOOD HA HA HA.._giving up Naruto slowly peaked at the ass his perverted voice commented on, his bottom lip trembling when he saw a large inmate bending over.

_Not him you idiot, the innocent looking one with his hair pulled back..OI NARUTO CHECK THAT FUCKER OUT!!.._Not being able to keep up the blue eyes snapped over to an tall inmate, at first glance you could mistaken this person to be a girl.

_Oh sexy...Hmm I wonder what he sounds like..Oh that smell..That scent it's-_

"Dobe.." Naruto frowned and glared over at the person who insulted him, Sasuke was standing casually with his hands in his trouser pockets, observing the area while looking extremely bored.

"Sasuke..What you want?" The blond hissed, accidentally biting his tongue as he did, grimacing from the metallic taste in his mouth.

_Grab Sas-__**uke**__ and drag him to a private room, do away with him Naruto!! He's begging for it with his body language..Oh..Making me heat up! Feel it? FEEL THE HEAT!!_ Blinking the blond suddenly stood up and grabbed onto his head, twisting his face as he battled for control of his body.

"N-No you d-damn.." Onyx eyes watched the blonds behavior, knowing exactly what was happening he sighed. "_Sasuke..Heh..Why are you standing there like that?" _The raven frowned, his whole body tensing from the sudden change in tone, the seductive ring to the others voice sending small shivers to run down his spine.

"Like what?" He questioned, trying not to reflectively step back from the lust filled blue eyes finally opening and landing on him.

"_Like you want me to take you right here and now"_ the pale man scoffed and rolled his eyes, slowly falling onto some other inmates, the blonds gaze was making him feel weird.

"Right..I bet you think everyone here wants to be fucked by you" Naruto gave a low chuckle and plopped back onto the bench, Onyx eyes landing back on him when the blue eyes started roaming around and eying up every 'potential mate' there is.

"_They most probably wouldn't pass it off...Wow Look at that fuckers ass, bet thats taken a few slams haha" _the pale man twisted his face into disgust, cutting his eye at the blond when he looked over.

"You are a twisted pervert" the sun kissed blond barked a laugh and patted the space next to him, Sasuke hesitantly taking the seat, going back to observing the area.

"_Your one to talk..You basically slammed the fuck out of Naru-my ass.."_ Sasuke didn't give a response to what the blond said, but his body tensed once again when he felt the blond move in close to his ear, the others breath blowing lightly against his skin. _"And I have to admit..Receiving isn't so bad...It felt good"_ clenching his jaw the pale man turned his face to stare at the tanned inmate, that husky voice was getting to him.

"Wasn't you the one saying you wanted me to satisfy your needs?" A perverted grin broke out on the blonds face,

"_Ah..Sasuke...That's true, I will have a go at your ass.._" _There's other ways of making a bird sing_.

_**Eh? Kyuubi what do you mean by that?..**_Came the voice of Naruto within their head,

_I said we will make him scream right? Well there are other way's of getting him to do it..._Mentally pouting Naruto growled.

_**No Kyuubi we will get back at that asshole!! I wanna see him beg, scream and sweat! Make him fall to the floor and become a whithering mess!!**_Sasuke not liking how the blond seemed deep in thought broke it by flicking the blonds head.

"_Eh? What got annoyed because I wasn't paying attention to you? Oh don't worry..."_ Standing up he looked down on the raven with hungry eyes, _"It's time to see if you have what it takes to satisfy my needs"_ blue eyes watched intently as the raven ignored him, "_I could always go fuck that dog of a room mate.."_ A small smirk grew as the pale man cursed under his breath and stood up.

"Follow me then"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai was sitting on Gaara's lap, blankly watching Naruto and Sasuke walk back into the building, a small unsatisfied frown tugged at his brow, not noticing that jade eyes had also been watching the suspicious two the whole time. Gaara didn't like that blond and he didn't know why, he seemed to feel a little weird when it came to that certain person.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto followed the prison guard the whole time his eyes were glued to the others ass, finally removing his gaze when he heard a click from a door opening.

"Come on quickly" Sasuke whispered, his brow twitching every so often as he knew he was about to be taken by some blond, split personality-ed moron.

"_Hmm..In a rush?..Believe me when I'm in the mood..I last for some time" _Swallowing thickly Sasuke turned on the light while closing the door behind them, they both were in a very spacious closet, dark eyes landed on the tanned face, widening when a huge smile masked the face, a scary perverted smile full with dreadful things.

"_Oh..How convenient..Enough space for two.."_ Sasuke rolled his eyes breathing out sharply when the sun kissed inmate came close, luscious lips brushing gracefully against his pale chin. Confused from not expecting this personality being so..Gentle, Sasuke frowned. Naruto caught on and chuckled lightly. "_I treat my mates nicely before ravishing them"_

"Yeah..You really have a way with making me feel so much better" came a sarcastic tone, causing the blond to laugh a little more, gently landing a soft kiss on the others chin before pulling back and smiling.

"_I like you.."_ Playful blue eyes dropped the eye contact with Sasuke to land on the others crutch, before Sasuke could react he was pinned to a wall, tactful hands touching and feeling him up as they both stood close range. _"..I really do.."_ Came a small whisper, carefully latching onto the others lips as his hands grabbed onto his hips, yanking Sasuke's body forward. A slick tongue ran along the pale mans lips, forcing his way through and invading the others cavern, both battling for dominance as soon as it started, pale hands clenching at first but then with the situation taking over things they moved up to the blonds face, pulling him closer if possible to deepen the kiss. Tanned hands roughly rubbed at the others groin, his kissing getting rougher and hungrier as they went on, hands pulling down the zipper and going under Sasuke's boxers to reach the member, rubbing it and pulling away from the others lips.

"_My hand's are busy..Pull down your trousers.."_ lustful onyx eyes stared at Naruto for a minute before looking down to see tanned hands working professionally on his twitching member, his pale hands moving to push his trousers down, not lifting his gaze as he was feeling extremely violated and exposed, no Uchiha should have to go through this. _"Look at me"_ ignoring the order Sasuke kept his gaze to the floor, clenching his jaw when the others hands were causing his member to react.

"_Naruto wants to see your face.._" Onyx eyes snapped up, finally connecting with those hungry blue eyes, swallowing down a small groan as the others hands started to feel a lot better. Smirking, Naruto started pumping the member faster, his blue eyes keeping an keen eye on the others expression, watching how the lips parted slightly as Sasuke's breathing started to get heavy, Onyx eyes remained connected with the blond for a while before sliding closed, his body kept tensing every time a surge of pleasure seemed to run throughout his body, and his efforts for holding down the small moans were in vane as they ended up escaping.

_**Hate to admit it but he makes jacking off really sexy...Whys his face like that? Don't ya normally look a little constipated?**_

_Bahahaha...Constipated?!..And..Yeah..He's getting me hot without trying.._Naruto leaned forward and nipped onto the others neck, sucking and biting lightly..._Have to leave our mark to claim him as ours.._

_**Make it big!! Really noticeable..**_Naruto smirked from the other personality's comment and bit down hard, pulling back reflectively when a loud moan came from Sasuke's throat and pale hands darted up to grab onto the blonds shirt.

"_Did I hurt you?"_ Onyx eyes opened showing a mixture of lust and an unknown emotion flowing within them,

"Nah..that felt good"

_**EH?! NO NO NO NO...HE'S NOT MEANT TO LIKE IT!! URGH WHAT A BASTARD!!**_ Naruto smirked, pulling his hands away from the others member, loving the way the dark eyes would drop and follow where his hands would go. Sadly for him one hand rose to his lips,

"_Suck.."_ A small smirk appeared on his lips from the deja vu he was feeling but it being swapped around, obliging he parted his lips further, closing around the intruding fingers as soon as they entered, slowly wrapping his tongue around them and lapping against them.

_**That bastard..Why the hell is he smirking?! Eh? That cocky fucker!!**_

_You really know how to kill a mood..And heh Cock-y fucker haha get it? Hahaha.._

_**Urgh..Your dry**_

_So is Sasuke's ass..Not for much longer.._Pulling out his fingers Naruto leaned forward, stopping dead in front of Sasuke when he noticed the raven left his mouth open, growing a little frustrated Sasuke lifted his hands to pull Naruto forward, bringing their lips together and allowing the others muscle to be dominant in their battle. Both their eyes remained open as they kissed roughly, black brows furrowed in concern as they felt the wet fingers appear by his entrance, circling around before slowly pushing one finger in. Sasuke made an odd noise in the kiss, his clear dislike for the probing finger showing on his face, Naruto broke the kiss and pulled back to watch the others expression once more.

"_Can you spread your legs a little wider?"_ Sasuke parted his legs as far as his trouser linked legs could go, his face twisting as the feeling only grew even more unbareable.

"Urgh.." Naruto smiled innocently as he moved closer to dig in further, his chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder while one tanned hand rested on Sasuke's pale hip, Sasuke's hands gripped onto Naruto's shirt. "Uu.." He bit onto his lip when the finger started to dig deeper.

"Bzzz..Bzzz..Uchiha could you bring inmate 1503 to the visitors room" the sun kissed inmate growled as he glared at the walkie talkie laying on the floor while being connected to Sasuke's trousers. Sasuke blinked and copied what the other was doing.

"Bzz...Bzz I repeat bring inmate 1503 to the visitors room.."

"_WHO DARES TO MESS WITH KYUUBI'S SEXY TIME?!" _Sasuke managed to compose himself, his pale hand moving to remove the finger that was currently inside him.

"You are..You must have a visitor"

"_Urgh!" _Moving back he allowed Sasuke to bend down and pull up his trousers, when the raven stood straight and pulled the radio up to his lips he stared at the other.

"Coming right now.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they both walked into the visitors room Naruto's eyes softened, Sasuke feeling a little angered from Kyuubi's gaze turning all soft for someone.

"_Hinata.."_ That hate grew within the raven when the others change of tone went from husky to soft and caring. Onyx eyes moved over to this Hinata and widened when there was a innocent looking pale girl sitting at a table, she had long dark blue hair and weird violet eyes, her smile seemed to cause warmness to fill the room.

"Naruto.." Naruto strolled over to the woman and embraced her, the blond closed his eyes finally taking over and giving the busty woman a quick squeeze before letting go.

"I..Didn't think you would visit me Hinata..Thanks.." The girl smiled sweetly and took her seat, waiting for the blond to sit down before talking.

"How are you Naruto? Have you been treated nicely?" The blond avoided scoffing, he knew the girl was asking without any mean intentions of reminding him that he was in prison.

"..Nice enough for a prison.." The girl pulled a face and diverted her eyes causing the blond to frown. "What's wrong?" Hinata blushed and looked around before leaning in close.

"..Have you..Er..Had intercourse in here?" Naruto twitched and accidentally pushed his chair back,

"EH? P-Pardon?" Hinata narrowed her eyes for a second before they widened.

"Oh..Sorry..Just heard rumors about this place.." She shifted her eyes around before speaking again "The officers in here are all meant to be horrible..Watch out Naruto!" The blond mentally sweat dropped, if only she knew.

"Ah Thanks Hinata.." The girl stood up and fisted her hands as she brought them to her chest.

"I know your innocent Naruto!! Don't let them inmate's taint you!" Sasuke smiled a little from over hearing the girls out burst, a golden brow twitched from how the woman radiated justice.

"Heh..Well.." The girl shrieked from Naruto's hesitation,

"Naruto! No!" The blond chuckled, was this really the same girl from before? The one who would faint if he got to close to her, if he called her name she would go bright red? No this wasn't the Hinata every one knew, this was the real Hinata, one who broke out of her shell. She leaned forward her bust revealing itself from the low tank top she was wearing. "Naruto please don't tell me you have!!" The blond inmate smiled and shook his head,

"Of course not Hinata..I'm still 'clean'.." The girl being relieved sighed and plopped back into her chair.

_I think her bust has grown..She definitely has matured.._Naruto blinked and slyly checked out the womans chest, giving a little nod of acknowledgement as he did.

_**Nice! If I wasn't gay, I would tap that!!**_ Kyuubi chuckled and wolf whistled,

_Damn right...Boobs can be nice.._Snapping out of his mental conversation Naruto looked at the matured Hinata, who seemed a little indecisive.

"Hinata you alright?" The girl brought her violet eyes up to meet Naruto's blue,

"Y-Yeah..Just..I know your innocent Naruto!..I don't believe Sakura! No matter what I know your not a rapist.." Warmth grew within the blond as he beamed at his true friend, "I will get you out of here Naruto!! No matter what!!" Hinata looked up at the clock and heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go now..." Naruto shook his head and put more emotion into his smile, standing up to embrace the girl once more before saying their goodbyes.

Sasuke walked up to the blond and gave him a brief search, last thing he needed was Naruto to get all perverted for Kyuubi to come out and demand some ass fucking. Naruto noticed the lack of touching and decided his plan to get this prick to whither beneath him was not over!

_**Prepare yourself Sasuke, for the Naruto ecstasy combo!!**_

_Heh..Ego much? I'm the WILD ASS FUCKER IN HERE HOHO._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco X x x x x x x x X**

**Read and Review please :D hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: **You think it's finished Sasuke?**

**Big thanks to** **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx, once again she's awesome :P**

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke down the hall, his blue eyes darkening when he looked around, finally speaking up Naruto broke the sickening silence.

".._Sasuke..You think I'm satisfied?.."_ Hearing a low growl Naruto watched as the raven spun around on his heel.

"Guess it can't be helped.." Naruto looked around and a small frown grew.

"_Shall we return to the closet?.."_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching at the thought of him being taken in the closet.

"..Fine.." Giving a winning smirk the blond went to follow the raven but his expression darkened when a sudden call for the prison guard sounded from the mans walkie talkie, looking down at the damned device and then back up to look at an annoyed Naruto the raven gave a defeated sigh. "....Can you wait until lunch?.." Giving a quick snort the blond closed his eyes and in hailed the stuffy prison air deeply.

"_..Che..Guess we can't help it..I might wait for you..Depends how quick you'll be.." _Sasuke nodded and walked down the hall, the blond following close behind.

**Ku~Ku~Ku**

Slowly walking into the main hall the blond looked over his shoulder to see the raven walk off quickly, his eyes narrowing when he looked back to find Gaara glaring at him, it seems mostly everyone went back into the hall instead of hanging outside. Slowly walking toward his cell Naruto's vision began to become black and his head started to hurt.

_**Kyuubi what are you doing??**_

_That red head wants us, so lets see if we can get rid of that asshole.._

_**Oi if you start anything we'll be sent back to solitary confinement.**_

_Don't worry..At least in there I can fuck Sasuke when I want to.._Naruto had to admit it was true, slowly looking at the red head as he reached his cell door the blond beckoned Gaara to follow him. To his surprise the scary inmate did.

"What do you want…" Naruto smirked at the extremely deathly tone, this only making those blank eyes narrow dangerously.

"_I want to know why you keep staring…I got something you're interested in?.._" Looking at the blond with a now confused expression Gaara moved in, his hands pushing the blond roughly against the wall and his mouth crashing down upon the blonds. Gasping the sun kissed inmate managed to take control of his body, his fist moving and smashing into the red heads face.

"BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK!" The blonds raised voice echoed throughout the hall once more, causing the inmates who where inside to look towards where the angry tone of voice came from, nearby guards rushed over to the cell, where the green door swung open to the blond skidding along the floor, his face twisted in pain as he hugged his stomach; separating into groups the guards rushed to Naruto's side and the rest to tackle the red head, noticing the disturbance Sasuke rushed over towards the hall, his eyes narrowing when he saw Naruto being pinned to the ground as well as the murderous Gaara.

"Get off me!!" Came Naruto's cry.

"Sorry Uzumaki..Seems you like to get into trouble now.." Gritting his teeth the blond was roughly dragged backwards by his arms towards solitary confinement, his blue eyes widening when he saw the big group of guards being dominated by the scary red head, then seeing police dressed in black with body armor on and a shield come sprinting down the hall. Next thing he saw was a body to block his line of vision, looking up he saw a rather pissed off Sasuke glaring at him.

**Ku~Ku~Ku**

Being forcefully shoved into a small cell the blond spun around on his heel, his facial expression twisted in annoyance then his eyes growing wide then he saw Sasuke storming up to him and shoving him towards the bed, his face growing red when they both landed on the uncomfortable bed, black bangs dropping down beside Naruto's face when the pale guard moved in close.

"..So you couldn't wait and tried to get on Gaara?.." Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to explain, his tanned hands gripping onto the man's shirt when Sasuke pressed his lips against his mouth; a tongue forcing its way through the slightly parted lips and slowly rolling against Naruto's before pulling back, shocked blue orbs capturing the ravens trade mark glare. "So you want it that bad? Fine..Just promise me you won't do that again.." Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke move away from him and undo his zipper, pulling down his trousers and then moving to pull down Naruto's pants.

_**Eh?..What should I do? Just go with it?..**_

_Hmm..Hell yeah..Let me out! I'll give him something to be angry about.._

_**N-No..Wait where's his mouth goi-**_ Holding down a squeak the blond watched as Sasuke leaned down and pulled out the blonds limp member, his mouth opening and a tongue revealing it's self and taking a good long lick along the tanned shaft, blue orbs watched intently as Sasuke closed his eyes and enclosed his lips against the tip, sucking and then opening his lips once again to try and take him whole, a talented tongue slowly massaging and rolling against the sensitive member. Naruto's mouth opened to let out a hitched breath as his tanned hands darted over and grabbed onto Sasuke's hair.

"_Yes, take me nice a whole...Your pretty good at this..Hm have a boyfriend back home?" _Pulling away from the coming to twitching shaft Sasuke glanced up at the blond haired inmate.

"If I did do you think I would be spending my time doing this with you?.." Giving a small chuckle Naruto nodded his head, indicating his neglected member.

"_..I see..Well get back to it.." _Giving a dirty look, Sasuke went back to sucking Naruto's cock, his onyx eyes looking up to stare at those hazy blue ones intently watching him, the raven purposely giving a slow suck against that sensitive head, a twitch of a smirk appearing on his face when the blond gave a small moan.

_**He's good…I'll give him that..**_

_I'll give him more than that Naruto.._Swallowing thickly the blond pulled Sasuke's head away and moved forward to connect their lips.

"_I really like you Sasuke..."_ Came the blonds husky and breathless tone, those blue eyes intently locked on the pale mans lips once they broke apart. _"Now let me stretch you so I can fuck you gently.."_ Looking slightly disgusted Sasuke did what he was asked, slowly pulling down his boxers and putting them on the floor, his midnight eyes roaming over to the blond who was sucking on his own fingers. Giving a small gulp the raven hesitantly maneuvered himself so the blond could enter him with his digits, his face twisting up when he felt those familiar probing fingers slowly pushing their way through, his face turning a light shade of red when he noticed those blue eyes were locked onto his face.

"What?.." Naruto smirked and began to pump his fingers in and out, scissoring and exploring the muscled cave hungrily; delight glowing within those blue orbs from the ravens expression. "Ugh.." Glaring at that smirk the blond was wearing Sasuke slid his eyes shut. "We really don't have any time...Just get this over with.." Naruto heaved a low growl at the mood breaker but pulled his fingers out anyway.

"_Don't complain when it hurts then pretty boy.." _Sasuke glared and positioned his entrance just above the now stiff member, his hands shaking when he could feel the tip of Naruto's penis prod against the puckering opening, noticing the others shaking Naruto moved his hands to the others hips, slowly pushing him down; onyx eyes snapped open and stared at the blond in pain. Chocking on his own breath when he felt a hot hard shaft painfully enter him, stretching his poor muscles and causing a wave of pain to go straight up his spine, Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Hurts, doesn't it bastard!" Sasuke frowned when hearing the normal tone of voice, his heart beating rapidly when he was lowered some more and a gasp escaping his mouth when pleasure bolted throughout him.

_Oi! I'm the one to make him scream let me back!_

_**Sorry Kyuubi maybe next time, but now I'm gonna give him pay back..**_Inhaling sharply the blond lifted Sasuke off of him and changed positions, the raven blinking in confusion and fear when he was roughly moved to lay down, his mouth opening to protest when tanned hands parted and lifted his legs, Naruto's dick going straight in and plump lip's muffling Sasuke's cry of pain that tore through the pale mans throat. An intruding tongue immediately entering Sasuke's moist cavern the moment his mouth was open; milky hands moved to push against the blonds chest, onyx eyes watered as they looked into Naruto's azure orbs, an unconscious groan escaping into the kiss when Naruto pulled himself out and slowly slid back in. The blond having to pull back from the kiss and moan against Sasuke's lips when the need for air was calling, both panting against each others wet lips.

"F-Fuck Sasuke.." The raven looked at the blond weirdly, his member twitching from the blond's voice and his arousing facial expression.

"N-Naruto stop…I said I'd do this for Kyu-ah.." The blond gave a lazy smirk when he picked up his pace, his mouth latching onto Sasuke's neck when the raven reluctantly tossed his head back; the blond thrusting in and out roughly and his tanned hands holding onto Sasuke's legs for dear life as the sun kissed inmates mind became overcome with pleasure, pale hands moved from the blonds chest to cover an embarrassed face, Sasuke hated to admit it but it was starting to feel a little good, although he couldn't let the blond know that. "S-Stop moron!" Ignoring the others protests Naruto continued his ministrations, his mouth latching onto the soft skin underneath Sasuke's knee, nibbling and sucking at the milky skin, bruising it harshly.

Gasping from the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure Sasuke raked his hands through his dark hair, his pale hands becoming engulfed by darkness and his body becoming enraptured in pleasure when Naruto hit his prostate again. "Na.." Came his breathless attempt to call the blond's name.

_I'm a Uchiha damnit!...I won't be.._More nipping and sucking running up the raven's pale leg caused those midnight eyes to widen and a chocked moan escape Sasuke's mouth, Naruto smirked as he straightened up his back, his tight tanned ass tensing up as he pulled Sasuke's legs up slightly and continued penetrating Sasuke's virgin entrance, the tight muscled walls clenching with each moan that erupted from the Uchiha's throat..._Where the fuck is my pride damn it! Uchiha's are not..Ukes!!_...Naruto watched the pale prison guard with excited azure eyes, his brow's slowly furrowing as he tried to maintain concentration, a small bead of sweat rolling down his tanned whiskered face as he tried to hold back the feeling of exploding.

_Amazing..Look at that beautiful and enticing sight.._

_**I'm gonna cum! I'm going to cum!..**_

_Don't fucking spill your seed yet you noob!!_

_**Fuck you!! He keep's clenching!**_

_Ooh...Feel nice?_

_**Heavenly..**_Gasping a low husky moan the blond slowed down his pace when he pulled back, one of his tanned hands moving to roughly hug Sasuke's throbbing shaft and a tanned thumb pressing against the slit, both of these actions causing Sasuke to arch his back and shut his eyes tightly as he tried to hold down a seductive cry. Unsatisfied with Sasuke's stubbornness, Naruto narrowed his eyes, a slick tongue running along his lips as he pushed back in, nice and slowly, going as far as he could and then repeating the action over and over again, sexy pleasure filled moans escaping his own lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his ears finally picking up the short muffled moans that sounded from the man beneath him. Black brow's furrowed in concern when his vision started to blur a little, his body was heating up and his back arching every time Naruto entered him slowly caused him some alarm, how those teasingly slow thrusts caused such pleasure to surge throughout him…_Fuck I will not lose to this!_..Gritting his teeth the raven groaned and grabbed onto the bed sheets, his knuckles turning even whiter and his eyes narrowing to glare half heartedly at the sun kissed inmate penetrating him, walls all completely closing in on Naruto's member caused the blond to smirk, his blue eyes looking down and his fingers becoming sticky when Sasuke arched his back one final time and came, tanned hands becoming partly coated with Sasuke's seed.

Still feeling the buzz of pleasure Sasuke tried to even his heavy breathing, his dark eyes widening slightly and his face twisting when he felt Naruto's release, a finely shaped brow twitching like mad when the blond heaved a happy sigh and pulled out.

"Fuck that was good.."

**Ku~Ku~Ku**

Kiba was sitting down on the table, looking around for his blond haired cell mate with a frown picking at his brow.

"..Where is Naruto?.."

"..I heard he started a fight with Gaara, so they both got put into solitary confinement.." Kiba looked to the side to see who was talking, his eyes widening from the news and from a roughed up Neji.

"..Neji..What happened?" Neji glanced over at the dog lover and hissed when he sat down.

"..Do you need to ask…" Kiba gave a small reassuring smile as he gently rubbed the others back.

"..So is Naruto alright?" Neji gave a small nod and looked around.

"..Kiba…I heard that I'm to be released soon.." Kiba beamed a smile and patted Neji's back harder.

"Great!!..I thought ya had another year?" Neji gave a small smile.

"It seems I have an angel who finally found me not guilty.." Kiba gave a huge beam and hugged Neji, the pale teen giving a look of discomfort and pain but returning the hug nevertheless, after all he was finally going to taste the sweet nectar of freedom.

**Ku~Ku~Ku**

Sai sat on one of the tables far away from the brown haired dog lover and the Hyuga, a smug looking grin plastered on his face when his dark eyes slowly glided over to where the solitary confinement area was.

"..My dear Gaara is going to be kept in there…Means I can play with the blond now.." Giving a low chuckle Sai looked over to Kiba. "Maybe I should mess around with his cell mate first?" Feeling a slight chill Kiba looked around the room, Neji slowly raising a confused brow over at the messy looking inmate.

"..I feel like I'm being perved on by a creep.."

**Ku~Ku~Ku**

Sasuke locked the metal cell door behind him and strolled off towards the staff toilets, his brow twitching every time he started to walk funny. Passing other officers the Uchiha muttered some curses and entered the toilet, rushing to a cubicle and grabbing some tissue as he dropped his trousers and boxers. An irritated groan escaping his lips when the blond's seed made a mess, rubbing his temples the raven scowled at the back of the cubicle door.

"Uzumaki..."

* * *

TBC

~ Ero**Coco**Loco ~

**~ Beta -** **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx - Beta ~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Punishment.

**Beta:** the one and only smexy lady ~ **.EroHocoLoco. **She's awesome like always~ although she's busy and is taking a break she still said okay ehehe -huggles- yay!! Luffs chu!! **–luff chu too! And…-pout- 'm not smexy!.Chu are!! –snuggles-**

* * *

A whine sounded from inside Naruto's cell, a day and a half had he been left in solitary confinement, with no one to talk to, not even the guards who handed him the food spoke to him. The blond had a bad feeling about this whole loneliness thing, Sasuke would have checked up on him, but ever since he kind of raped the raven, he hadn't expected anything nice to come after.

_**Urgh I can't take this silence, I hate being alone! Seriously!**_

_Shut up your voice is annoying the fuck outta me, I'm horny and I've got no ass to pound, feel my pain won't you?.._Naruto's blond brows twitched, he was starting to wonder if Kyuubi thought about anything other than sex, which was a stupid question as he was an extremely ghastly pervert.

_**Sasuke hasn't come back, I think we made him mad..**_

_No! You think?..._

_**He could be plotting some nasty ass plan!..**_

_Like?.._

_**Look, either way I'm going to be fucked so..It can't be all that bad right?..**_

_Hm? Oh look who is accepting getting pounded, mmm.. you like your Uchiha dick don't you…mm..Nice with it's seed all over.._

_**Urgh..Fuck off..I'm sick of talking to you now, your vulgar..**_Kyuubi barked a blood curdling cackle. Hearing the cell door click Naruto gasped, some sort of relief washing over him when Sasuke finally appeared.

"Tch..Took you're sweet ass time to come here!" Naruto hissed; almost ignoring what the blond said Sasuke shut the cell door and threw a little bag on the bed, causing the blond to frown in confusion. He didn't like the treatment Sasuke was giving him, it wasn't how he would normally act, and maybe he shouldn't have pissed off the raven.

"Alright here's how it is..You either do what I say or remain in solitary confinement for the rest of your sentence.." Gaping Naruto stood up.

"What the hell?!" He cried jumping when Sasuke's pale fist slammed against the wall, pure anger in his dark eyes.

"You're lucky I'm giving you any options Uzumaki!..What you did..To me an officer when I clearly stated that I'd do it for Kyuubi!..You took the piss!" Growling Naruto clenched his fists.

"I only had done what you did to me!" He huffed out, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes well we're on different levels…" Sasuke muttered in reply, huffing Naruto glared at the floor.

"So what's in the bag?.." Smirking Sasuke moved to sit down on the bed.

"Well this is part of you doing as I say..You have to seduce me into fucking you while I record it or you can stay here.." Eyes growing wide Naruto chewed on his lip.

_**So I'm basically being asked to live through humiliation of a video recording of me being a whore, or stay alone and go crazy?..**_

_I did tell you I should be the one to make him scream~_

_**No, no you didn't! You just wanted the fuck, didn't tell me not to do it! **_

_Actually~ you should have known that before!! So what's it going to be kit?_

_**Urgh….I…Why does this asshole always go for my fucking pride?!?**_

_Nm..Just spread you're legs..Jheez_.

_**Shut up you dick!..Why don't you?!**_

_Sorry I'm more of the ass fucking type than being ass fucked. _

_**What?..Urgh!**_

_Look think of it this way, you do this you're allowed to communicate and have some sort of freedom, remember the good reward you'll receive by doing this so our times cut short..But being in this shitty room for the whole time..It'll kill….You'd go mad and turn into those men you see on the television documentaries, the one's who think the walls talk to them!.._

_**Right…Where the hell did you see this?**_

_Look just be a slut..Never know you might like it~_

"..Hurry up I have no time for you to debate with you're other half.." Sasuke's voice pulled the blond out of his thoughts, huffing the blond glared at the pale guard.

"….Tch..Fine..I'll..Try and do..What you…Tch.." He muttered, redirecting his eyes as Sasuke pulled out a camera. "How'd you bring in a camera anyway?.." He asked, causing Sasuke to grunt.

"..I'm not the only one smuggling things in.." Confused by the answer the blond shuffled on the spot. "Okay start..You better try hard or this video will be put on a private showing to the inmates as you're released to your cell...That way you'll get raped by most of them.." Sweating Naruto swallowed thickly, from the look on Sasuke's face he wasn't joking around. Tugging on his prison outfit he slowly took it off leaving him in a white tank top and underwear; hands shaking and blue eyes glued to the camera lens and blinking red light, Naruto inhaled shakily. Raising a dark brow Sasuke sighed and put the camera down, a nervous blond was just too cute to tease. "..Come here..Try dancing or something.." Frowning and looking to the side Naruto shuffled towards Sasuke, reluctantly swaying his hips and running his hands down his torso, his cheeks tinting pink when he could Sasuke's midnight eyes on him, watching his every move as well as the camera.

"I can't do this Sasuke!" Naruto cried, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "..This is just humiliating!..And there's pressure..Like hell have I done this and I'm no chick so I can't just grind with sexy curves!" He debated, bottom lip pouting.

"..You're right you're completely stiff...Might as well give in as you can't seduce me..You haven't got it in you.." Sasuke's comment caused Naruto to snap his head around and straddle Sasuke, this alerting the raven a little as tanned hands grabbed onto his shirt.

"Oh please!!..I don't throw in the towel!! I'll prove to you Uzumaki Naruto is a seductive beast!!" Smirking Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh really now?..All I see is a nervous fox with his tail in between his legs~" Growling Naruto crashed his lips down upon Sasuke's kissing him hungrily and forcing his tongue into the pale mans mouth, only for it to be pushed back in by Sasuke's, both wet muscles fighting for dominance in a heated kiss. Taking advantage of the position, Naruto grinded his groin down against Sasuke's, his hands guiding Sasuke's to run up under his white tank top as he pulled his lips away and took off his top, panting harshly and reconnecting their mouths, moaning softly as Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his nipples his groin rolling in Sasuke's lap furiously and his tanned hands running through the ravens hair. Harsh breathes taking in by their noses Sasuke felt up Naruto's torso, feeling every contour the tanned blond had. Pulling apart Naruto narrowed his eyes as he licked his lips and ground down harder.

"The only thing in between my legs Sasuke is your cock…" Naruto whispered as he leaned towards a pale ear, running his tongue along the shell and sucking on the lobe. Smirking Sasuke moved one hand to aim the camera, putting it in a good position and going back to caress the sun kissed body.

"Oh?..And why is my cock there?" Sasuke asked huskily, his eyes dropping when he felt Naruto's hands run under his shirt.

_**What do I say Kyuubi?!**_

_For it to go into my tight little hole of course~ _

_**Urgh~**_

"For it to go into my tight little hole of course~" Naruto repeated, almost thankful Kyuubi was directing him on what to do and say. Feeling the others warm breath ghost against his ear Sasuke pulled his head back so his onyx eyes could connect with Naruto's azure blue ones, dropping to look at that perfect fox like smirk.

"Oh?...How about you show me this tight little hole~" Sasuke requested, a smirk of his own growing when Naruto gave a soft moan as he rolled his hips upwards.

"I'd like that..After all it's very hungry and wants some attention"

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD ME TO SAY THAT!! I SOUND LIKE A WHORE AND IT'S BEING RECORDED!! **_

_Look the aim is to seduce him, dirty talk is apart of seduction! As you're to stiff to shake your hips a little, you'll have to use your looks and perverted tongue!_

_**Tch..**_Chuckling caused Naruto to blink.

"…What?" The blond asked, a little peeved as Sasuke was starting to laugh harder.

"...Sorry..It's just not like you to say this..So you're really trying.." He chuckled, rubbing Naruto's wild hair. Huffing Naruto growled.

"You're the one who told me to do this!!" He cried, brow twitching in annoyance.

"Yes..Sorry..alright show me your hole.." Growling Naruto pushed Sasuke to lay down before taking off his underwear and straddling the pale man once more, but with his ass facing him, his face growing a dark shade of red.

_**I can't believe I have my ass in his face, this is fucking horrible!!**_

_Alright stop bitching and stick a finger in there..You know it'll feel good..Think of someone sexy.._

_**...Fine..Mm..Orlando bloom?..Oh..Johnny Depp..**_

_OOoooh..Yes..He is definitely tasty, imagine him naked..Ooh getting out of a shower, water droplets rolling down his sexy body~_

_**Ooh the image makes my eyes water..He's to sexy..**_Moaning from imagining the actor Naruto teased his entrance, watching it, a little stunned Sasuke grabbed the camera and tried to capture it the best he could. Slowly dipping in his finger Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, his golden brow twitching like mad. Smirking from watching the blond's digit be eaten by his hungry hole Sasuke leaned forward, nipping on one of the tanned cheeks this causing the blond to moan softly and enter another finger, picking up his pace as he thrusted harder.

"Ngh!.." Pulling away from the others skin Sasuke watched the fingers up close.

"Very nice Naruto~" Huffing the blond chewed on his bottom lip, biting on his free arm as he closed his eyes.

"..Stupid..Nn~ Bastard.." He muffled out, his hips rising as he entered another digit.

_**Kyuubi..I really regret fucking Sasuke now..**_

_Hahaha~ Well…I can't say being fucked is all that bad._

_**Tch...Hey Kyuubi..I know it's an odd time to think this but…Why is Sasuke doing this?..He didn't beat the shit or kill me when I did fuck him..**_

_Ah that's true..He's just making you humiliate your self…_

_**He could have left me in solitary confinement and found another target...**_

_Hm..You're right, this is an odd time to think about this sort of thing.._

_**Mm...**_

* * *

A/N: Hmm..What a way to cut it off..Ay?! Sorry ehehe I would kill me for doing that...But hey..Eheh gotta keep you interested XD…

~Read and Review please~

By ~ Authoress ~ .EroCocoLocoXD. ~ **Beta ~ .EroHocoLocoXD**. ~

**B/A; OHMYGOD!! I'm gonna kill yah Coco!!! How can you stop nows! And sry people..I've had this chappie for a few days..don't kill meh! Luff yah Coco! You make awesome stories! Right people?.. now please press the little button saying Review…or the other beta will hunt you down and kill yuh! **

A/N: Yush she's right…Eroco is very crazy luff to her to ~ xD


	10. Chapter 10

Hello it's me **Erococoloco**, this is the forth time I've typed this up, this lame ass computer doesn't give me time to save this, and I've just punched it, yes I know it won't make the computer that's already giving you problems, any better. But it's pissing me off. I'm just writing to say that I'm alive and at some stage do plan on continuing my stories, just I've got a lot on my plate where I just feel like saying fuck this and jumping off a cliff. I'm a little tired of having to put on fake faces for other people and damn I feel like beating the shit out of people, it might be this computer that's irritating me a lot more than anything else at the moment. Sorry for the life story I'm practically giving you all. I'll cut it short with how are you all? Thanks for reading and I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can. Just wish I could stop being a lame ass emotional retard, sitting in a corner with a cloud above my head with mouldy mushrooms sitting beside me, then the creepy old man wearing a dress rubbing my back as he's the only fucking asstard who doesn't care if I go all 'emo' for a while.. . . Okay! Well . . . . Love all my readers and my Beta's which haven't beta'ed this so if the grammar sucks then oh well. . .lick my toe? I've had to type this fast just so this computer won't cut off again!! IF IT DOES I WILL THROW IT OUT OF MY WINDOW!! (yes I will get it fixed when I get the money to pay for the shitty little job. Like I know whats wrong with this piece of shit . . . Makes me feel like stabbing it all the time)

Bye bye!! Love Cody!


	11. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	12. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


End file.
